Photogenic
by Tikvah
Summary: There were several reasons Shikamaru never photographed people, he just couldn’t seem to remember one now. “I want you to take me on the bed.” Shikamaru swallowed, he knew he should have said no when Neji asked him for a private session. -- Neji/Shika PWP


Disclaimer: Neji = not mine, Shikamaru = not mine, all the other characters? Nope not mine either… as in I do not own anything Naruto.

Warnings: Un Beta'd – word spellchecker did all the work this time. Alternative Universe, I tried my best but some people are sensitive so I'm just going ahead and warn you about some possible OOC-ness as well. *inhale* PWP, SHAMELESS M/M action, YAOI to the people!!!!!! *gasp* Um… yeah that's about it

* * *

**-:- Photogenic -:-**

'_Damn, why does everything troublesome always have to happen to me?'_ Shikamaru was walking towards the office with heavy steps. It was his day off and he weren't even supposed to be at work, until Ino's stupid message woke him up that is. Shikamaru rubbed the side of his temple in soothing circles; he had known when he saw the message on his cell phone this morning that it was not going to be a good day and when he arrived at the bureau and was directly called into the manager's office, he was proven right.

Ino was the firm's top fashion photographer and somehow she manages to fall and get herself a concussion the night before a really important job. Which was why she had texted him and asked him to come to the bureau on his day off. Now, Ino was one of his best friend and hearing that she had been injured Shikamaru, being the good friend he was, of course did as asked. Right now, though his sympathy with her was close to zero as he had found out the second he stepped into the manager's office that not only was Ino not there but they expected him to do her work today.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"No." he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he repeated himself for the fourth time. Tsunade, his boss, glared at him and he could see the vain at her temple pulsating dangerously.

"Why?"

He sighed, he really hated repeating himself and this conversation was now going on its fourth re-run.

"_Because_ I do not work with people, end of discussion." The blonde glared harder at him and he knew she'd loose her calm any moment now.

"Make an exception" she ordered. He ignored her tone of voice, stared at her and began the fifth round.

"No."

The woman leaned forward and her breasts jiggled threateningly. Honestly she must be the only woman on the planet whose breasts even had the ability to do that. When a woman has big breasts some refer to them as "a rack" or "a shelf" the point was that even if you might have placed something on Tsunade's they were far beyond any of that. Tsunade's breast didn't seem affected by the laws of gravity at all, instead it seemed more like someone had taken her bra and poured X pounds of flesh-colored jell-o in it. They sort of floated like water balloons in her cleavage, wobbling and jiggling with every movement she made. Like when she was leaning over her desk to glare at him, at that moment it was definitely a threatening jiggle.

"Why?" the word came out of gritted teeth and pulled his thoughts back to the conversation. He sighed again.

"_Because_ I do not shoot people, you know that." Tsunade narrowed her eyes which effectively pinned him to his chair.

"Yes I know. I also happen to know that I AM YOUR BOSS!" Shikamaru closed his eyes as the outburst he had been waiting for struck him.

"You are my employee and even if you are the best _animal_ photographer on this bureau that doesn't mean you can do whatever you feel like. It means that you will shut up, take whatever pictures I tell you to or suffer the consequences."

"No, I won't do it. Besides, if Temari chose the model then I definitely won't do it."

At that moment the door burst open and another, very angry, blonde entered.

"You jerk! There's absolutely nothing wrong with the models I pick!"

Shikamaru felt a migraine threateningly close, why did he have to be the one with not one, but two loud and annoyingly aggressive blondes at his work? "It's nice to see you to Temari, had a nice time eavesdropping?"

"Maybe, if you tell me what is so terribly wrong with my models that you can't be persuaded to do even _one_ single job with them." She was angry with him, he could tell. Temari was well known and respected at the bureau for her ability to pick models and he had hurt her pride with his comment.

God why did women have to be so troublesome? He was starting to feel like he was becoming a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Because, I do not work with people, I thought you should have realized that by now."

She frowned at him, and he had to steel himself not to cringe under her hard gaze. Facing Temari when she was angry was even scarier than facing Tsunade angry, his boss had a tendency to be more or less angry the whole time but Temari had a more rare seen, concentrated form of anger that was downright terrifying to have directed at you.

"You _do_ know that there are going to be animals in the shots as well and that it's almost more important that they are portrayed well than the models, right?"

"Yes I know, Tsunade has told me five times already, but I'm still not going to do it."

"Because you think there's something wrong with my models" she snapped at him and looked ready to kill someone.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with them, it's just… they are not natural that's all."

"They look perfectly natural to me!"

His head was hurting now and he was losing his patience.

"That's my point, they look natural but they really aren't. That's why I don't want to work with people; every time you put a camera in front of them they sort of freeze up and lose that natural beauty. They try to look relaxed and at ease but at the same time they worry about how their image will be. It's fake and stiff and I got sick of dealing with trying to constantly make people _act _natural. I'm not going to do this job, end of discussion."

Temari looked at him and seemed relieved that there really was nothing wrong with her models and she moved to stand besides Tsunade at the other side of the desk.

"Fine, but this one is different, he's not working for any agency, I know him and he's not like that at all. I asked him to do this job as a favor."

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"So you're trying to make me believe he's a friend of yours?"

She pouted. "Ok maybe not, but he is a friend of my brother, honestly, and he is not like that."

Shikamaru didn't believe her for a second, _everyone _behaved like that in front of the camera. There was no way this guy would be any different. Tough he had to admit, the part about him being a friend of Kankuro did make him curious, as far as he knew Kankuro only hung out with really weird guys to make himself seem more good looking.

Tsunade seemed to take his silence as an acceptance and smiled wickedly at him. "All right, good to have that settled. He'll be waiting down at set three along with the rest of today's team. Make sure you don't screw this up Nara. If you do, I know a perfectly fine man working as a family photographer who would be more than happy to have you on his team. I'm sure you'd be great with the kids."

Shikamaru cringed a bit inside. He hated kids. Someone else's at a distance was no problems but if he had to be the one to take care of them… anything was better than that. Tsunade smiled brightly at him and there was no doubt in his mind that she'd follow through on her threat. Temari still glared at him angrily and he sighed loudly.

"Fine I'll do it" Trying to fight both Temari and Tsunade on this was troublesome as it was without the threat, he might as well just do the job and be free of it.

"You know the place, get a move on Nara." Tsunade's voice was saccharine sweet and both blondes smiled widely at him as he left the room.

He sighed deeply as he approached the set and prayed that the model was a brunet; he wasn't sure he could deal with any more troublesome blondes today.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shikamaru had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised by the model. They barely had time to debrief the photo shoot beforehand and considering that they all involved animals it was like a recipe for disaster. But despite this the model continued to deliver one great shot after another.

If it was true like Temari said that this guy had no previous experience modeling Shikamaru promised himself to never ever argue with her again. But to believe that it was true when this guy seemed to be born modeling was just not possible. Not only was he gorgeous (most models were after all) but he possessed that certain something that made it nearly impossible for people not to take just a few extra moment watching him.

Long and slender with a perfectly toned body, not enough to make him seem bulky but still clearly visible through the semi transparent shirt he was wearing. Porcelain skin without any blemishes contrasted perfectly with the dark mocha colored hair that brushed part his waist. It should look ridiculous for a guy to have such long hair, that only worked for bishonen characters in manga and anime, real life was different, but this guy somehow managed to pull it off perfectly.

An oval, almost androgynous face, with high cheekbones and a straight nose gave his face a noble expression. It made Shikamaru think of elves from the fantasy books he used to read when he was younger, ridiculous really but he couldn't help but to smile at the thought. Maybe he should re-read one of them when he got home.

Add to the already stunning picture a pair of the most captivating eyes Shikamaru had ever seen and a flawless talent for modeling and you'd have someone who just simply could not be new to the modeling business. Shikamaru felt sure he wouldn't have to owe up to his promise.

He only had three pictures left on this role of film and snapped them quickly. "Ok everyone, were almost done here. Just the last series with the jackdaws left so we're going to take a break while the make-up team gets the preparations ready."

Several relieved sounds were heard and Shikamaru quickly made his way over to the model that was being brutally attacked by the purple mad man, also known as leader of the make-up team, Temari's younger brother Kankuro. For the next set of pictures they were going to paint wings on their model and Kankuro had forced him down to sit on a backwards turned chair while he was almost violently tugging at the shirt to be able to start his work.

"Hey, easy there Kanky, Maybe you should give him some time to actually _remove_ the shirt before you attack his back with your creepy colours." Kankuro just huffed and glared at him but Shikamaru paid no attention to him as he walked round the other side and extended his hand to the model.

"Hi, sorry for not being able to introduce myself properly until now, we were in quite a hurry before. I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Long, delicate fingers wrapped around his hand as the model returned the favor. "Neji, it's a pleasure to meet you…Shikamaru."

A mall shiver made its way down Shikamaru's spine at that moment. The voice was deep and melodious with a small accent from some foreign language that made the way Neji spoke sound terrifyingly seductive. The man apparently didn't just look like he was made of sex appeal; he had a voice to match.

"For someone who hasn't done any modeling before I have to say you are very talented." Shikamaru was determined to expose Temaris lie, he did not appreciate being lied to. Neji seemed unfazed by his comment however and merely nodded slowly.

"Thank you."

Shikamaru wasn't about to give up just yet though, he would be proven right in time, he just had to continue asking questions and sooner or later Neji would slip up. Although stereotypical it was a well known fact that models tend to be slow thinkers.

"So what was it that made you turn up here today?"

Neji shrugged and a loud curse was immediately heard from Kankuro who was busy painting his back.

"I owed a favor to a friend, and I felt like I wanted to test my boundaries a bit." Neji's voice once again forced a shiver down Shikamaru's spine and he hoped that the model hadn't noticed. '_His voice must sound amazing in the bedroom. I wonder if he's the vocal or silent type, does he scream when he- oops, bad, bad brain'._ Shikamaru cleared his throat as he caught himself and tried to ignore the amused expression in Neji's eyes. _'It's not like he knows what I was thinking anyway.'_

"So Neji, how come you know Kanky here?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

"I don't."

'_Gotcha! I knew it was no way Temari's brother would know anyone even close to being a model.'_

"Ah, but Temari told me you knew her brother…" he feigned confusion as he felt his victory quickly approaching. He was so going to get back at Temari for this; people didn't lie to him and get away easily with it. He was already figuring out several ways to extract his revenge when Neji spoke again.

"I'm a friend of the youngest brother. We work together."

Shikamaru felt he was quickly becoming more and more confused, since when did Temari have more than one brother?

"You actually have a younger brother?" Shikamaru couldn't help but to ask.

Kankuro frowned but didn't answer, instead Neji did.

"Yes he does. He couldn't be here today though which is why I am."

Shikamaru looked confused from Neji's face to Kankuro. Neither appeared to be lying so he guessed he'd just have to accept that this mysterious younger brother really did exist for now. It didn't really matter though, he would find a way to reveal Temari's lie anyway, but it sure made Neji much more interesting. How had he come to know the last Sabaku sibling and why did it feel like neither Kankuro nor Temari wanted to speak about him? There seemed to be a lot going on and it spiked his curiosity, maybe he'd even find out something useful.

Shikamaru was too lost in his own thoughts to realize that he had been asked a question until Kankuro yelled at him.

"Oi, daydreamer, try to stay with us for at least ten minutes at a time, alright?"

Shikamaru quickly snapped back to reality to see Neji look at him questioning. "Um...sorry about that. What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Will I have to do many shots with the jackdaws?" Neji seemed to be a bit worried. Shikamaru couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. _'Don't tell me he's afraid of birds'_

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Neji turned his eyes to the floor and shook his head. "No, they're just not my favorite, that's all."

Shikamaru was about halfway to putting a reassuring hand on Neji's shoulder but was stopped by a threatening growl from Kankuro. Instead he opted for Neji's upper arm and smiled.

"Don't worry. There are only two of them and they are really intelligent birds, we'll be finished in no time."

Neji Nodded slowly and was about to say something when Kankuro interrupted. "All done!"

Shikamaru smiled and began to walk back to the cameras. "Okay everyone; let's get back to work so we can get this over with and go home."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The session was over and the only one left was Shikamaru who was busy going through the pictures, deciding which ones weren't good enough to keep and which ones that was. The problem was nearly every single picture had turned out breathtaking.

Neji was so completely unselfconscious and relaxed that he seemed to be more like an animal than a human being. Beautiful, calm and self centered his body held a certain grace that seemed so relaxed but at the same time hinted at the hidden power within his athletic body. Exotic and ordinary at the same time, he reminded Shikamaru of a large cat. Something wild and beautiful pretending to be tame for you for a short moment, relaxing and doing all that you wish but you know that he is the one with the power.

Shikamaru licked his lips and moved forward through the pictures until he reached the ones with the birds. Stunning. That was the only way to describe them. When he was taking the pictures he was so focused on his work that he didn't have time to admire the scene before him but now there was nothing stopping him from taking in the images before him.

Neji reclining in a red velvet sofa, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants, one arm resting on the back of the sofa, the other holding his head up. One bird placed at his hip and the other one perched on his slightly bent knee. His long dark hair falling down his sides a few strands trailing down his exposed chest and abdomen, and then there was those amazing eyes. They were almost the same as the birds, like he was one of them in human shape, their king perhaps. Pale silver with intensity unlike anything Shikamaru had ever seen. 'Come here' they seemed to say to him. 'Give yourself to me' pearly white on the noble face commanding everything within their sight.

Shikamaru swallowed, his throat was starting to get dry all of a sudden, and let his eyes follow the chocolate strands down over a chiseled chest, two dusky nipples clearly visible. He couldn't help to wonder how it would feel to be able to run his hands down that chest, would it shudder under his touch, would that glorious voice moan for him as it arched up into his touch? Unconsciously he wet his lips again, his eyes trailing lower, past a firm stomach and lower still. The hipbones were clearly marked and their shadows seemed to guide him even lower as they disappeared underneath the hem of the leather trousers. Shikamaru felt himself blush as his eyes hungrily took in the outline of the bulge clearly visible in the tight leather. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to ignore the tension gathering in the pit of his belly. _'Ok, that's enough. I can't stand here drooling over his pictures, it's just not right. Even if he is made of pure sex, I can't stand here wondering what if would feel like to have him. To be able to taste that tempting body, to have him flushed and writhing from my touches, to hear him call my name as I-'_

"Shikamaru"

His eyes immediately shot open only to find Neji leaning over him, having trapped him between his hands and leaning his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. The heat in his body drew tighter in the pit of his stomach as his brain supplied him with the information that Neji still wasn't wearing a shirt. Neji's breath tickled his neck and Shikamaru fought the shiver that Neji's voice sent through his body.

"I like this one" long elegant fingers pointed at the picture in Shikamaru's hand. "I look kind of sexy don't you think?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat and quickly put away all the photos. "Ah well, you're not supposed to see them until I've decided on which to keep. Was there anything you wanted, I'm kind of busy right now."

Neji walked round to lean at the edge of the desk instead, his arms crossed in front of him. On one hand Shikamaru was relieved to not have Neji breathing down his neck, literally, but on the other his new position meant that Shikamaru had a clear view of Neji's bare torso. He tried his hardest not to stare and fought the thought's from earlier out of his consciousness.

"So Neji, was there anything you wanted?"

Pearly eyes rose to his face and a seductive smirk formed on Neji's lips. "I was wondering if you'd let me ask you to go out with me tonight."

Shikamaru choke on his breath. The incredibly sexy man his mind was having an inner erotic scene with no longer than a pair of minutes ago was asking him out on a date?

"Ah…Neji... I well... um… that is..." Neji smiled at him and winked. "As a friend of course, I'd like to discuss the opportunity of doing a job together in the future."

Shikamaru blushed hard; he really made a fool of himself this time.

"So how about I meet you at this place" Neji slide a note over the desk "at nine?" Shikamaru still felt too embarrassed to speak so he just nodded absentmindedly and watched Neji get up from the desk.

"I'm looking forward to it, see you tonight then Shikamaru." Neji's voice lingered in the room even after he had left and Shikamaru sat staring at the note on his desk. This definitely qualified as a troublesome day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shikamaru nearly drooled as he watched Neji peel of his jacket, revealing the tight fitting t-shirt underneath. Neji looked around and then smiled at Shikamaru.

"It's a really nice apartment, you're lucky to have it."

Shikamaru nodded slowly, yes it was a nice apartment but he really couldn't care less at the moment since his mind was busy imagining just what he and Neji could be doing in said apartment's bedroom, or kitchen, or shower or… well anywhere, the floor was good to, or maybe up against a wall. Oh yes, to have that stunning body pressed hard against his up against a wall, tasting everything of that sinful mouth, he shivered a bit at the imagination and Neji shot him a questioning look.

"Anything wrong Shikamaru?"

He shook his head to push away the oh-so-inviting-but-not-really-convenient-thoughts from his mind and smiled. "No, no problem. So what exactly did you have in mind?"

Neji's eyes sparkled with delight and Shikamaru swallowed hard as he felt a familiar heat tightening at the sight, silently wondering how on earth his evening managed to turn out like this.

Well to be honest he knew exactly how it had happened, he also knew that he only had himself to blame for making the situation so troublesome. It started at the bar where he and Neji had met earlier, no wait it started before that when he was unable to stop his mind from cooking up dirty scenarios with the brunet as he went through the photos.

Needless to say he had trouble keeping himself calm and relaxed when Neji turned up and they sat down with their drinks. He had decided to prove to himself by talking to Neji that the man was really nothing more than an appealing outside, that he was as dull, troublesome and unintelligent, that way he would lose his interest at once because there was nothing more unappealing to him than shallow models.

Problem was Shikamaru quickly found out that Neji was nothing like that at all. He had a sharp sense of humor that appealed to Shikamaru; his talk was not only charismatic with his accent and graceful gestures but also meant something. It wasn't just talking for the sake of making noise but really interesting, and the glint in Neji's eyes as he spoke hinted at the intelligent person inside. It was a huge turn on, which was bad because he was supposed to be talking business, not getting seduced by a man who wasn't even trying to seduce him.

On the other hand, Shikamaru had trouble convincing himself that Neji really wasn't trying to do so. Throughout the evening Neji kept making these really insinuation comments that could be an indication that he was flirting with Shikamaru _or_ it could also just be his brain reading too much into Neji's behavior because he wanted Neji to want him.

Like when Neji had leaned over the table, his pale eyes dangerously beautiful in the half light of the bar. Shikamaru hadn't have time to react before Neji's question sent his mind into shock.

"Shikamaru, would you like to have sex on the beach with me?" Neji's face was dead serious and before he had time to think of a reply he felt his head nod eagerly to which Neji smirked, leaned back and quickly ordered two more drinks. For about half a minute Shikamaru's mind was off in happy land before the waiter arrived and handed him a glass with brightly orange liquid, then he remembered that sex on the beach was the name of a drink. The disappointment must have been clear on his face because Neji had asked him if there was something wrong, he had said that he wanted sex on the beach after all, to which Shikamaru had muttered something about not remembering it contained orange juice.

Shikamaru was feeling confused and he didn't like it. Maybe Neji was flirting with him, maybe not. Ino was constantly flirting with everybody but that was just her personality, it didn't mean anything, for all he knew Neji could be the same. But if Neji was trying to get his attention and Shikamaru dismissed the opportunity he didn't know how he could ever forgive himself for that. inside his head his brain was constantly debating back and forth, it was extremely troublesome and after one hour of frustrating almost-maybe not-but-could-be sexual comments from Neji he decided to make his brain shut up.

So Shikamaru downed just a little bit more alcohol, which wasn't very hard to do when Neji kept sending him that dazzling smile every time he ordered Shikamaru another drink. Then it had seemed like a smart thing to do, his brain slowed down and the confused tension he felt lessened. He knew he was a bit drunk and that it was probably the only reason why he had agreed when Neji asked him if he could take some personal pictures of him. He still did not work with people, except Neji apparently.

There was only one small but pretty important detail he had forgot when he made his decision to drown his brain, alcohol made him extremely horny. And that was basically how he had ended up inside his apartment, where they would do Neji's private photo session, with practically nothing inside his head but lots of smut.

"It's a gift for someone." At the sound of Neji's voice Shikamaru immediately snapped his attention back to their conversation.

"Ok, what kind of gift would that be, a portrait?"

Neji shook his head slowly and Shikamaru watched completely bewitched at the play of light and shadows that was created in his long dark hair as it moved.

"No I was thinking more like a slideshow. Is that possible?"

Shikamaru shrugged slightly. "yeah sure, well do whatever you want."

The moment the words left his mouth Neji's expression changed and a rush of heat traveled through Shikamaru's body at the sight. There was suddenly something almost predatory in Neji's posture, and those silvery eyes darkened to the same intense stare he had seen in the photograph earlier. A small smirk spread over his lips as he stepped closer to Shikamaru, invading his personal space.

"Then I want you to take me on the bed, Shikamaru." The tone of Neji's voice efficiently sent Shikamaru's brain into a smut-fantasy induced coma and with the heat in his body tightening in his abdomen the only answer leaving his lips was a barely audible. "Huh?"

Neji quirked one of his eyebrows in an amused gesture and stepped away from Shikamaru, letting a pink tongue wet his lips before he spoke in his usual voice.

"Then I want you to take my pictures on the bed, Shikamaru. Something wrong with that?" The pale eyes still gleamed at him and Shikamaru blushed hard as he walked past Neji and into his bedroom, silently cursing his stupid, stupid brain and stupid, stupid hormones.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ready when you are" Shikamaru said from behind the camera. It had taken them a while to set up the lighting and stuff but now they were finally ready to start taking the photos. Shikamaru couldn't wait for it to be over; having Neji so close to him inside his own bedroom was incredibly hard for him. He could feel his self restraint crumble little by little the more he watched the enthralling being Neji was. There were only so much of those enchanting eyes, graceful movements and thrilling voice he could take before he snapped.

"Just promise me something first." Neji caught his eyes from where he was perched on top of Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru adjusted the camera a bit to the left and nodded. "Sure"

"I need you to promise that no matter what you won't stop once we're started." Neji's request had Shikamaru looking up from the camera to face him directly, such an odd thing to ask for.

"Of course not."

Neji's face was serious. "Promise, no matter what I do you won't stop taking pictures and you won't interrupt. No matter what."

The emphasis on the last word puzzled Shikamaru but he just shrugged slightly. "Keep shooting no matter what, I get it. It's a promise. Now, can we please just get started already?"

Neji's eyes gained that predatory gleam again as he nodded slowly and smirked at Shikamaru through the camera lens. '_Here we go'_ Shikamaru thought '_The sooner this insane day is over the better.'_

Neji fluidly shifted through a couple of poses on the bed and Shikamaru took the shots without much effort. Soon however the poses started becoming more and more _inviting_ and the heat from before spread through his body, he licked his lips and focused on his job. He was a professional damnit and this was really nothing like the pictures earlier that day, he could handle this.

Neji sat on his knees, one hand slowly creeping up to caress his neck and play with the long hair as the other ghosted down his thigh, stopping at the knee. The pale eyes closed and a low moan vibrated in the room as his head leaned to the side revealing the full length of his pale throat. Slowly the hand on his leg moved upwards again and crept underneath the t-shirt, drawing another low moan from Neji.

Absentmindedly Shikamaru kept pressing the shutter while fighting hard to stay in control of his body. The heat drew tighter in his abdomen every time Neji moaned and he could feel his pulse racing throughout his body.

Slowly Neji's other hand joined the first under his shirt and began pulling it up, revealing the toned muscles of his abdomen, now covered by a light sheen of sweat which made his pale skin glitter in the light. Shikamaru swallowed. _'Please don't take it off, don't take it off, oh god, shit this is insane'_

In the next move the shirt was discarded and Neji lay down on the bed on his side. The pale eyes burning Shikamaru's through the camera making his breath quicken and the heat tighten even more. A few strands of Neji's hair trickled down his chest like liquid dark chocolate. It would be amazing to let his tongue travel up that chest, licking the bitter sweet of pale skin. To be able to trace those muscles with his tongue accompanied by the sound of those moans, Shikamaru felt his mouth water at the thought and he visibly shuddered.

He fired a few more shots distractedly as his eyes followed one long fingered hand caress its way down the side of Neji's body from two hardened dark nipples to the hem of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. It was a blatant invitation that practically screamed 'I want sex' and for a moment Shikamaru closed his eyes as his cock hardened painfully at the sight. _'No matter what… I promised not to interfere, but holy shit!'_

It was like he was stuck in the middle of a wet dream watching how Neji moaned when he touched his obvious arousal through the pants. His pale eyes darkened and glazed over but still looking intensely straight at Shikamaru. Come and get me, they teased, and Shikamaru bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping as one of Neji's hands suddenly disappeared underneath the hem of the pants.

Ever so slowly Neji brought his pants lower before losing them altogether, leaving him in a pair of dark low cut boxer briefs. One of his hands still inside visibly moving up and down while the other still caressed his chest and neck, the white eyes blazing underneath half closed eyelids.

Shikamaru groaned low in his throat as his painfully hard cock twitched. Neji then turned away from the camera and sat on raised knees. The right arm was still moving and low moans echoes in the room, his left slowly collected his hair and pulled it over his shoulder so that it no longer covered the view of his backside that was presented to the camera. But it didn't stop there; carefully it stroked his back until it reached the edge of the boxers and quickly pulled them down.

Shikamaru groaned as he was presented with the view of Neji's ass. He could feel precum soaking his pants as his cock pulsated more violently. He could see the speed of Neji's arm increase and the moans grew louder. _'Holy shit, he's going to come'_

Then suddenly Neji flipped backwards so that his head was hanging over one edge of the bed and his legs over the other. The view presented for the camera stole Shikamaru's breath away. The pale chest glistening with sweat heaved rapidly and Neji's eyes were drowning with pleasure in his slightly flushed face, but that was nothing compared to the sight of the pale hand swiftly gliding back and forth over his weeping erection. Precum dripped down from a darkened head onto Neji's muscled stomach and his hips rolled in an erratic rhythm. Then pale eyes suddenly snapped shut and his entire body shook as semen spilled out over his arced chest.

The loud moan hit Shikamaru straight in the groin and his mind was blank and he moaned loudly as he grabbed onto himself hard not to come. His cock jerked violently in his grip and he was afraid to open his eyes, but forced himself to anyway.

He shouldn't have.

Neji was now sitting up and sent him another one of those seductive smiles as he brought his right arm up to his face and licked his way from his elbow up to his hand, collecting his own seed on a pink tongue before swallowing slowly. Shikamaru shuddered and squeezed himself harder.

"I guess that means my performance was acceptable" Neji's voice was a bit darker that earlier and as Shikamaru looked up to meet his eyes he nodded.

"Yeah…I… um, the film ran out" He tried to keep himself calm as the pale eyes of his visitor slowly, hungrily trailed over his body, visibly lingering at his crotch.

"Looks like you could need some help with that"

The voice was husky and the throbbing in Shikamaru's confined cock increased at the sound of it. _'Ok god, if this doesn't mean he wants to have sex with me, please kill me right now. I don't think I can take this much longer'_

Shikamaru tried not to give away how desperate he really was for Neji to touch him but the way his breath was panting gave him away. Neji's white eyes sparkled and Shikamaru shivered.

"Come here then"

Before Shikamaru had time to think he was pulled down onto the bed underneath Neji who clashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and rough fueled by his own desperate need for something to ease the ache in his balls that grew rapidly. And when he felt a tongue tracing his upper lip he drew it into his mouth almost furiously. The tongue seemed to touch his own all the right ways and he moaned out loud. God this man knew how to kiss. He bucked upwards and was surprised to not meet the friction he expected, Neji had twisted his body so that it was only their upper torsos that touched preventing Shikamaru from getting any sort of friction on his own. But he had no time to be frustrated over that as he felt a hand creep up underneath his shirt, caressing his stomach. Eager to receive more he broke loose from the kiss and quickly removed the garment, Neji smirked at him.

"Someone's in a hurry"

Shikamaru was just about to reply as his mouth were once again occupied by that skilled tongue and as fingers ghosted over his chest he moaned again. The hand on his chest moved slowly but firmly over his skin and he couldn't help himself as he lifted himself to get even closer. The tongue in his mouth slowly slipped out and Neji broke the kiss. Shikamaru panted hard as he saw the hunger in those pale eyes staring at his body like it was a sacrifice and he felt his cock twitch as images of what Neji might do next invaded his mind. He tried his hardest to lie perfectly still and tried to focus on something else than the pink tongue slowly approaching his right nipple, he closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. He felt the hot breath spreading over his bare chest but nothing more. He was getting impatient, he didn't need teasing, he didn't need foreplay, his balls hurt and the blood pulsating in his still confined dick felt like it was going to tear him apart if he didn't get off soon. Then just as he was about to open his eyes and send a very angry glare at his partner he felt the breath move and there was a small flick of something wet just below his nipple. Shikamaru gasped and then moaned loudly as a hand massaged his thigh, without thinking he spread his legs wider and the hand moved to the inside of his leg. He opened his eyes just in time to see the victorious smirk spread over Neji's lips before they clamped down on his chest. He moaned loudly again and when suddenly he felt that wonderful tongue stroking him, he arched his body high.

"Oh my fucking god, ah- nngghh".

Every movement of that tongue in time with the firm kneading of his thigh made him gasp and trash around, it just felt too good. But all good things come to an end and suddenly he felt Neji move away from him and off the bed. He frowned and glared at him but Neji didn't seem to care.

"Take off your clothes". The voice was commanding and Shikamaru obeyed immediately, throwing them across the room. Neji stalked back on the bed and flipped him over. Shikamaru could feel the weight pressing down on him and then something wet tracing the lobe of his ear.

"I'm going to give you the best night you've ever had, but you have to do as I say ok?"

The husky voice sent shivers down his spine and he nodded eagerly.

"Good, get up on all fours and spread your legs for me"

For a moment Shikamaru hesitated, yes he wanted to fuck but no way was he going to do it without any sort of prep before, he'd done that once and that was one time to many. Neji seemed to understand his hesitation because he kissed Shikamaru's shoulder and gently guided him into the wanted position.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

Shikamaru nodded again, he didn't know why but he did trust Neji not to hurt him. This time two hands started to massage his thighs and he could feel several kisses placed on his back travelling further and further down his spine. The heat in his body grew and his cock twitched in the free air. The bed behind him dipped and he heard the sheets rustle as Neji shifted behind him and then he felt a hot breath over his balls just before Neji moved and Shikamaru screamed in pleasure. Neji was placing slow and steady strokes of his tongue on the sensitive skin just behind his sacks and every movement of that tongue traveled like an electrical shock of pleasure throughout his body. His moans were out of control and he clawed at the sheets as the shocks just kept coming. Pre cum leaked from him steadily in such amounts that it dripped down from him and he knew that he would only need to grab himself once to explode. The wet squirming pushed hard and he screamed out loud. He just needed that one touch, unconsciously he moved his left hand in order to get there but it was harshly swatted away. Neji stopped what he was doing and kissed the inside of Shikamaru's thigh instead.

"Don't" another kiss "you're tensing up too much, try to relax and just feel instead."

Shikamaru felt like pointing out that he was feeling and that was the problem but he hadn't got the time to start talking before the tongue was back making it impossible for him to do anything else than moan and scream in pleasure again. Relax, relax, relax he repeated the word like a mantra in his head and was surprised to find that even if he still felt like he was going to burst any second now it wasn't the same feeling of being close to dying that he had before. Every wet movement still made his body tremble but it was not the cramp like trembles of before. Somehow he managed to hear Neji's voice through his screams.

"That's it, now we can finally move on to the real pleasure"

Shikamaru doubted he would be able to feel any more pleasure that he already was but had no way of disagreeing. The tongue returned but now he felt it move in slower strokes that were reaching a little bit further back every time and soon he could feel how that wet muscle ghosted over his entrance. Steadily the slick tongue circled his entrance and a hoarse scream was ripped from his throat.

"AAHH!"

His entire body was shaking and trembling, he was close, so god damn close it almost felt as if he was in the middle of his orgasm already. Every movement of that tongue made it feel like he was going to break, he was way part moaning by now, every rapid pant passing hips lips also carried a whimpering sound growing louder and needier by each probing lick. And then when he felt the tongue finally pushing inside completely, he lost it. The rush of pleasure hit him like a brick wall; he closed his eyes and threw back his head in a soundless scream as his cock released one long spurt of semen after another. Shikamaru's entire body was locked in a tensed, backwards arch and it seemed like his orgasm would never end, he was drowning in the force and couldn't care less. Then he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face and drew a surprised gasp which released his body from its cramped position. Shikamaru collapsed on the bed and his lungs drew deep, heavy breaths. It wasn't until then he realized he hadn't been breathing; he opened his eyes slowly to meet Neji's worried face. He smiled and Neji seemed to relax into something akin to tenderness.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Mmmh, better" His throat felt a bit sore and his voice sounded like he was having a cold or something.

"Good, you had me worried there for a while." Neji smiled and caressed the side of his face "It can lead to brain damage if you forget to breathe for a long time you know"

Shikamaru smiled back "Thanks for saving my brain then"

Neji slightly raised one of his eyebrows in an amused gesture. "Well it would have been kind of weird if you died before we got finished with the warm up."

Shikamaru's brain still wasn't fully functional so he had to do a retake on what Neji just said. "Warm-up?"

Neji kissed his neck and Shikamaru shivered as Neji kissed his way up to play with his earlobe. "Yes, warm up. Sports, dance, singing…sex, it doesn't matter what you do, a good warm up is the key to a perfect performance." Shikamaru was about to say something about how stupid that sounded but quickly shut up as he felt a hand wrapping around him, slowly bringing his erection back to life. Neji nibbled on his ear again and Shikamaru moaned back in his throat as Neji's sexy voice caressed his ear.

"You got to watch me, I watched you. We're even now. So what do you say Shikamaru, ready to move on to the real thing?" His words were empathized by pressing his erection firm against Shikamaru's side.

Shikamaru moaned again as Neji's fingers raked the underside of his hard-on and looked up into those amazing eyes watching him hungrily. He kissed Neji hungrily, pulling one of those amazing moans from the other man. A smirk spread over his face. "Just shut up and fuck me already."

Neji smiled and moved their bodies closer. His pale eyes already glazed with lust. "I'll take that as a yes."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shikamaru turned his head to sleep on the other side and then cursed loudly at the light that suddenly found his face. His throat felt sore like he had swallowed a handful of sand, he wouldn't be surprised if he had, judging by the awful taste lingering in his mouth.

Every last muscle in his body protested against moving and he felt sore all over, especially in his lower back. Shikamaru frowned as he looked around his bedroom, trying to find any trace of Neji. It wasn't like he expected any more than a one night stand but the gut could at least show some courtesy and not just disappear into thin air. He sighed and lay back down, too tired to even start thinking about the fact that he was supposed to be at work today and probably was late already. He turned his head to the clock on his nightstand and found a glass of water and a couple of painkillers there.

He swiftly swallowed the painkillers and then unfolded the note he had found pinned underneath the glass. A smile spread over his face as he read it and he picked up his pants from the floor to find his cell phone.

_Good morning Shikamaru. I'm sorry for leaving early like this (the current time is 05.38) but I had to go to work. I left a glass of water and some painkillers for you, in case you need them. The pictures are yours to keep, think of them as a souvenir. Call me when you feel like taking a new series. _

The note wasn't signed with more than a phone number. After sending a text to Temari calling in sick for the day he quickly dialed the numbers and smiled when he heard a familiar voice pick up.

'_Yes?'_

"Hi, I found your note and just wanted to say that if you're interested I have a few ideas for another photo session."

The smirk was clear even through the phone as Neji's voice purred in his ear.

'_Really now, any interesting positions?'_

"Hmm, _very_ interesting but they require two persons." Shikamaru pinned the phone to his shoulder as he walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

'_I'll be over as soon as I finish here, that's about two hours from now. Do me a favor, don't get dressed'_

Shikamaru smiled at the eagerness he thought he could hear in Neji's voice. "I won't"

* * *

Authors Notes:  Gah! I cannot believe I just wrote that, my inner perv is clearly much bigger than I thought O.o

And now for something completely different: why does everything I write turn out to be 10+ pages?!?!?!

I wish I could write shorter stuff, or have the heart to delete all the unnecesary stuff I put in my fics (like that conversation with Kankuro, it could be left out but I don't have what it takes to delete my own writing like that) Yosh! That will have to be my next challenge… until then please review, it would make me really happy^^

Thanks for reading

/Tikvah


End file.
